mfogfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnomes
Gnomish minds are prized for their immense mental power, which was granted to them by Dalkus Roban. Gnomes seem to be always thinking and inventing. Even in the middle of battle, they will sometimes start scribbling in a notebook if a good idea strikes them. They see their genius as wasted on monetary affairs, yet they still do it better than anyone else. For a gnome, the thrill of adventure and invention is what they are constantly working toward. Gnomes are also obsessed with becoming the perfect version of themselves. Sometimes gnomes simply become too overstimulated, especially when making a new discovery. Gnomes call this burnout, and it is a hard period for them to take because it leaves them unable to make connections in their brain like they usually can. Most gnomes spend their burnout times in bed, and some even turn to magical spells to incapacitate themselves. Due to this burnout, some gnomes give up their hurried lives altogether and opt for a more tranquil life as forest gnomes. They are usually found haunting the woods and playing tricks on any who wander too close. Sometimes they even pull pranks on wild elves with mixed results. Gnomes are by far the frailest of the races. At times they let their bodies simply wither away as they go about their daily lives. They usually stand no more than 3'8 tall and most have little pot bellies from horrendous eating habits. They generally prefer outlandish facial hair and erratic hair cuts as it makes them seem more avant-garde than other races. They also do this because they know none of the other races dare harm them while they are in human lands. Their skin is generally pale and their hair tends to go white by their 40th birthday. Gnomes constantly seek out new knowledge. They are also fond of simply exercising their mind, which is why they are famous for their puzzles and riddles. The quests that a gnome undertakes generally have to bestow something more than simply money. They generally justify their adventures by thinking of the experience they will gain from their outings, and they even trade in their share of the gold for first crack at any gadgets or doodads found by the group. Gnomes are also protected from harm by law (they are extremely valuable as royal bean counters); they tend to flaunt that fact when facing danger. It doesn't always work, and it makes them seem arrogant to other races. The gnomes, however, know that they are simply overcoming obstacles so that they can make the next breakthrough. Gnomish settlements are generally led by the most capable citizens available. Some gnomish towns are even ran by other races as long as they show greater faculty for the task. Gnomes worship Dalkus Roban. Even after the Humbling, gnomes worship the god who gave them their intellect. They simply feel that he must have had a good reason to be part of the destruction. Though they are worshipers, most gnomes are too preoccupied to actually attend services or pray regularly.